Sólo un sueño
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Sus pasos lo llevaron, nuevamente, a esa plaza que tantas veces había visto. Sentado en una banca recordó el día en que conoció esa plaza, el mismo día que lo conoció a él, ese sujeto que se había adueñado de sus sueños.


Titulo: Sólo un sueño

Resumen: _Porqué él sólo puede ser un sueño..._ Sus pasos lo llevaron, nuevamente, a esa plaza que tantas veces había visto. Sólo lo había visto en sueños, pero ahora estaba seguro de que era real. Sentado en una banca recordó el día en que conoció esa plaza, el mismo día que lo conoció a _é_l, ese sujeto que se había adueñado de sus sueños.

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Personajes: Mu, Shaka

Género: Romántico

Advertencias: AU

Audiencia: Todos los públicos

Capítulos: 1

Estado: Finalizado

**disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Kurumada-sama

* * *

**

Sus pasos lentos lo habían llevado a una plaza que nunca antes había visto, quizás era por que antes no se encontraba ahí.

Muchas veces había recorrido las calles que se encontraban alrededor de dicha plaza, incluso había caminado justo en frente del lugar donde ahora se encontraba el lugar de descanso.

La plaza no era muy grande, pero tampoco era pequeña. Había varias bancas alredor para el descanso de las personas, había también árboles grandes y llenos de vida, con flores de colores variados rodeándolos. Por supuesto, también había caminos de concreto para que las personas pudiera dar paseos en una bicicleta, patinar, correr o, simplemente, caminar, cómo el lo hacía ene esos momentos. También había un parque para el entretenimiento de los niños más pequeños.

Recorrió la plaza con su mirada verde jade, esperando encontrarlo. Quería verlo, quería hablarle, lo necesitaba…

Suspiró resignado, sentándose en una de las bancas, cerca del área donde los niños se divertían, ajenos a los problemas de la sociedad.

Elevó su vista al infinito cielo azul que se alzaba sobre él. Ese color celeste le recordaba a los ojos de aquel joven que tanto deseba ver, aquel joven que se apodero de sus sueños el mismo día que conoció esa plaza.

Recordaba bien ese día, recordaba la razón por la cual terminó en esa plaza. Sí, lo recordaba perfectamente.

Ese día había tenido una discusión con su padre y el amante de éste. ¿Por qué? Por que los muy… querían casarlo con alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Además, esa sujeto con quien querían emparejarlo era el hijo del amante de su esposo, quien no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. No sabía por que no le agradaba, simplemente era así: no lo soportaba y no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con él ni con su hijo.

Naturalmente, en cuanto escuchó la noticia, se rehusó a ejecutar dicho acto. No quería casarse y no podían obligarlo.

Discutieron durante un par de horas y, al final, el joven de cabellera lila no encontró mejor solución que huir de su propio hogar. Huir de su padre, huir del amante de su padre, huir del matrimonio arreglado.

Recorrió varias calles, moviendo sus piernas de manera veloz, sin la intención de detenerse.

Mientras corría pensó en la propuesta de matrimonio, pensó en la discusión que había tenido, pensó en amante de su padre y en el odio que le tenía.

Cerró sus ojos, oprimiendo con fuerza sus parpados, y corrió con mayor rapidez.

Se detuvo al sentir contacto con otro cuerpo.

Abrió sus ojos verde jade y alzo lentamente su rostro, clavando su mirada en el rostro del extraño. Éste también lo miró, con sus profundos ojos de color celeste que daban la sensación de estar mirando el inmenso cielo.

El extraño tenía cabello rubio cual rayos del sol, largo y lacio.

Ambas miradas se conectaron por largo rato.

El rubio había rodeado al de cabello lila con sus fuertes brazos, como si sintiera la necesidad de protegerlo.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de ese contacto hasta que, finalmente, uno de los dos se digno a entonar palabras.

—No deberías correr de ese modo, ni tampoco deberías cerrar tus ojos cuando corres—dijo el rubio.

El otro asintió, rompiendo el abrazo al que había sido sometido.

—Lo siento—se disculpó.

Ninguna otra palabra fue pronunciada por ninguno de los jóvenes. Ahora sólo se escuchaba el sonido del tráfico y las voces de los niños que jugaban felices en el parque.

Al percatarse de ese último sonido, el joven de cabello lila giró su rostro para contemplar, por primera vez, esa hermosa plaza llena de árboles, flores y niños que se divertían como si no existieran los problemas.

Una gota de agua cayó en su mano, después otra y otra. Alzó su vista para descubrir que las nubes se habían tornado grisáceas, y un fuerte trueno lo hizo percatarse de que pronto se desataría una fuerte lluvia. De hecho, la lluvia ya había comenzado con pequeñas y finas gotas.

El de cabello lila regresó su mirada verde jade a donde se encontraba el rubio. Se despidió por cortesía y retomó su camino.

—Espera—pidió el rubio, sujetando el brazo del otro joven para retenerlo.

El de cabellera lila se limitó a observarlo sin articular palabra.

—Empieza a llover. Mi casa se encuentra cerca de aquí, puedes refugiarte ahí hasta que ceda la lluvia. Si quieres—dijo. Rogando en sus adentros que el de cabellera lila aceptara la oferta.

—Gracias—fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de éste.

El rubio pidió un taxi.

Fácilmente pudieron haber llegado caminando a su residencia, pero prefería no exponerse a la lluvia.

Una vez que entraron al vehiculo, la lluvia comenzó a tornarse más fuerte.

—Shaka—pronunció el rubio—. Ese es mi nombre, Shaka—aclaró al ver la mirada confundida de su acompañante.

—Mu—dijo éste, fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Por qué corrías? ¿Te ocurrió algo?—cuestionó Shaka después de un par de minutos en silencio, minutos que le parecieron milenios.

Mu no respondió. No tenía razón para revelarle esa información a un sujeto que apenas conocía.

Shaka acercó su cuerpo al de Mu y lo envolvió en un abrazo protector ante la confundida y sorprendida mirada de éste.

Sin embargo, Mu no hizo nada para evitarlo.

—Yo te protegeré—aseguró Shaka—. No permitiré que te obliguen a casarte si no quieres.

—¿Cómo sabes que…?—Mu calló al percatarse de que el rubio había desaparecido—. ¿Sha… ka?—musitó clavando su mirada en el conductor del vehiculo, quien, al parecer, no se había percatado de la desaparición de uno de sus pasajeros.

—¡Shaka!—exclamó al despertar.

Recorrió la el lugar con su mirada, y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, completamente solo.

Al parecer, todo había sido un sueño.

Si bien era cierto que su padre quería comprometerlo con un extraño, él nunca se rehusó. No tenía el valor suficiente para contradecir a quien le había otorgado la vida.

Estaba seguro, se casaría con un extraño y el joven rubio llamado Shaka no podría hacer nada, por que Shaka únicamente existía en sus sueños. No era la primera vez que había soñado con él, y tampoco sería la última.

Pero la primera vez que decidía ir a buscar la plaza en donde había conocido a su _príncipe azul _que jamás aparecería en su corcel blanco para rescatarlo de su indeseado matrimonio.

Pero existía la posibilidad de que esa plaza fuera real y quizás, sólo quizás, encontraría a alguien parecido a su amor soñado. _Quizás…_

Sus pasos lentos lo habían llevado a una plaza que nunca antes había visto, quizás era por que antes no se encontraba ahí. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que ese parque era más que un sueño, y se preguntaba si _él_ también podía ser real.

Recorrió la plaza con su mirada verde jade, esperando encontrarlo. Quería verlo, quería hablarle, lo necesitaba…

Suspiró resignado, sentándose en una de las bancas, cerca del área donde los niños se divertían, ajenos a los problemas de la sociedad.

Elevó su vista al infinito cielo azul que se alzaba sobre él. Ese color celeste le recordaba a los ojos de aquel joven que tanto deseba ver, aquel joven que se apodero de sus sueños el mismo día que conoció esa plaza.

—Sólo es un sueño—suspiró.

Fin…


End file.
